


The Eye

by tawnyHero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angel!Dave, Angels, Guardian Angels, M/M, OT3, Tornadoes, Tornados
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawnyHero/pseuds/tawnyHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave have been planning this for months, saving up money and having John come over to Dave's place. The day goes perfect so far...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching a thing and I had to get this out of my system....uh...enjoy...
> 
> EDIT: I AM GOING TO ACTUALLY MAKE THIS LONGER BECAUSE I JUST GOT THE BEST IDEA EVER AND IT INCLUDES OUR FAVORITE SHOUTY AND (now angelic) COOL KID.

      "Come on Bro, you're so fucking slow, we're going to be late picking John up!"  
      "Hey, tell that to the idiot in front of us. Don't get mad at me!"  
      "Sorry, sorry. Just...fuck, I don't want to screw up is all." Dave sighed and sat back in his seat, fidgeting. Dave and John were planning this thing for almost a year. They saved money up together so one of the two could visit for a week. Turns out leaving Washington was a hell of a lot cheaper than going to it.  
      "Yeah, I know, Lil' Man, you guys worked your asses of saving that money."  
      "Yeah, and I'm never picking up a sewing needle ever again."  
      "Ah you'll be fine, Dave. Just do what you do over Skype and it'll all go well."  
      "I know." Bro pulled his beat up orange truck to the pick up lane and shooed Dave off to go find John. The smaller of the two brothers rolled his eyes and ran inside. Okay, where's he supposed to wait again...oh! The baggage claim. Right. Dave followed the signs that lead to said area and waited by a pole, looking out for his nerd with the messy mop of fluffy dark hair and glasses perched awkwardly on his nose like they always were as they let their owner's vibrant blue eyes see.  
Come on, John, where the fuck are you?  
      "Dave?" Huh? He looked down practically a foot. Dave did not expect this. But it was John.  
      "Yo. Didn't expect you to be so short."  
      "Wow, hi to you too, Dave." John rolled his eyes.  
      "Sorry man. You seriously are short." it was so...cute. He just wanted to hug him.   
      "I'm normal height, Dave! You're the abnormal giant here!"  
      "Yeah well this abnormal giant is taking your bags." Dave helps John with his stuff and they go back to the truck.  
      "Hi Mr.Strider! It's great to finally meet you!" John smiled, holding his hand out to Bro.  
      "Ya can call me Bro." his brother took John's hand and shook it once. "nice to see that some kids are still shakin' hands."  
      "Just Bro, huh? Okay. Hehe, yeah, my dad makes me do it. It's a habit now." Dave snorted a little bit. "Hey, it's not my fault!"  
      "Sorry man...sorry. Just...wooow..."  
      "Oh shut up Dave." John playfully shoved his friend. Bro started driving off to their apartment.  
      "Okay, so, John. Bro and I took the liberty of cleaning the place up nice so you wouldn't trip over shit. There's a few things still...dangerous." Dave began. "One, don't open the fridge. It still has swords in it. Two, my closet is a mess so don't go in that. It's filled with all those shitty smuppets I had to make for Bro."  
      "Hehe, I thought you sold them all..."  
      "They're all my fails."  
      "Oh okay."  
      "Next, try to be careful in my room. It's...sort of clean. There are still wires on the ground."  
      "Alright. I will. So, the fridge is dangerous, your closet is dangerous, and your floor is dangerous. I think I won’t last a day." John grinned.  
      "Hey!" it was his turn to shove John. The two were already having a great time and they haven't even stepped foot in the house. Bro looked back at the rear view mirror at them then back down to the road.  
      "Looks like a storm's brewing." Bro murmured. The two looked out the window. For it being the afternoon, sun high in the sky...well, the sky was a sickly grey and gold color. The radio was turned on and they all fell silent.

'Afternoon, folks, there has been a storm watch set. The cold and warm fronts are mixing quite a lot and it is suggested stay indoors until further notice.'

      "Do you think something bad is going to happen?" John asked. Dave shook his head. "Nah, man. We haven't had anything bad happen so far this summer. Why get worried now?" John didn't look too sure but he nodded.  
      "Alright boys, we're here." Bro parked in their usual spot and the got out, Dave once again helping John with his luggage.         "Dude what did you pack? And why two bags?!"  
      "One has a bunch of stuff I wanted to show you."  
      "Is that why we had to pay for an extra bag?"  
      "Yeah...Sorry, but my dad paid for that bag."  
      The three headed inside, taking the elevator up and to their place.  
      "Welcome to Casa de Strider." Dave said, opening the door for John. John went in with Dave and Bro trailing behind.  
      "Cool!"  
      "I'll be in my room if you need me, okay?" Bro said.  
      "Yep!" the two said. Once he was gone, John looked up at his friend. "I'm making you watch Con Air with me."  
      "I know, I lost the bet. Let's go in my room. It's a little more comfortable there." they headed to Dave's pad. He opened the door for John again.  
      "Oh, I guess chivalry isn't dead after all."  
      "Damn straight." Dave grinned and follows John in. Luckily, for once, Netflix actually had Con Air. So it was started right up. Dave sat down on his bed then patted his lap for John to come sit.  
      "You want me to sit on your lap?"  
      "Or hug me. I've been dying for a hug."  
      "I think I'll give you the hug." Dave opened his arms and John came to close the embrace. But rather than John's head going past Dave's, the blond turned just in time for his lips to have a special greeting with John's. They stayed there for a second before Dave pulled away, grinning.  
      "Oops, I slipped. Sorry John." his friend was a bright red. "Oh, come on, I know you aren't a heterosexual, John. I know how a lovestruck person looks at another."  
      "F-Fuck...I didn't think you'd notice..." Dave chuckled and stole another kiss.  
      "Come on, let's watch this movie."  
      "Y-Yeah..." John nods and settles down beside Dave, leaning against him. The movie gets started and after about an hour, the pair falls asleep.

      When Dave wakes up, all he hears is roaring. Then the wail of the tornado siren.  
      "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING, WE GOTTA GET TO THE SHELTER!"

Oh shit.

      "JOHN, WAKE UP!" John jumps and wakes up.  
      "W-What's going on?"  
      "COME ON!" Dave manages to rush John out of the room, following Bro out the front door and down the stairs. Poor John is confused to no end."Okay, John, just keep close and stay calm. Theres a fucking tornado outside."  
      "W-What?!"  
      "Keep calm, we are going to be okay." somehow in record time, they reached the bottom. The walls had turned to cement and there were many people here. They found a corner that would occupy all three of them and sat down.  
      "D-Dave, w-what's going to happen?"  
      "It's just going to get a little loud, don't worry. The ground might shake but we're okay." At that moment, the roaring grew louder and everything was starting to shake. The lights went out, making everyone scream. But the backups went on. "It's okay, John, I'm here...don't worry..." suddenly everything went calm. John and Dave along with a few other people looked around, confused.  
      "What...happened?"  
      "Shit...the eye!" Bro yelled, pushing John and Dave's head down "It isn't going to last long! Get down!" suddenly, the deafening roar of the wind pierced their shelter. The whole apartment above them ripped away and exposed them all. They were like sitting ducks.

      Then there was something hitting him and Dave blacked out.  
     

      When he came to, everything was blurry. His shades had fallen off and flew somewhere else. Oh...they were next to John. He was unconscious, but groaning.  
      "h-H-Hey, John...Get up..." the stench of blood and death filled the air. John groaned again and sat up, rubbing his head.  
      "Fuck..." the dark haired boy looked up at him then gasped. "D-DAVE!" He was at his side in no time. "Oh God, oh god...no...n-no...Dave! Can you hear me?"  
      "You're...kind of fading...." He looked down at his stomach to see...o....oh god...a large, sharp hunk of wood impaled his midsection...the blood was everywhere...Dave was far from saving.  
      He looked up at the other. Dave took in John's features at that moment. Soft, fluffy black hair covered in small debris and matted with sweat, a soft childish face covered in grime with their lips frowning, glasses askew with a crack in a lense. And those blue eyes...the first thing he fell in love with all those years ago. The blue orbs were crying.

      John never looked so beautiful in all his life.  
      "John...I-I'm...okay...T...tell Bro I'll miss him..." he cringed a little. "J-John..."  
      "D-Dave...d-don't leave me..." John said weakly. The smaller teen held Dave's head in his lap.  
      "John...I love you..."  
      "I-I love you too, Dave..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an evil lil'shit I know.  
> This I guess is an EF-5 tornado. Probably the biggest you can get.
> 
> Also, I have to admit...I cried writing the last part...
> 
> One last thing...DEAD DAVES TELL NO TALES.


	2. Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years have passed since the tornado struck Texas causing many to pass on and leave their loved ones. That includes poor John. It's been almost six years now.  
> John's moved on.  
> Or has he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...hah.. I honestly didn't plan to have chapters but I had this awesome idea so here you go.

      John had stayed in Texas longer than he had expected. Rather, he hadn't left to begin with. His dad allowed for him to stay with Dave's brother until he had managed to get over the loss. Though, John never did. He just couldn't stop thinking about Dave. The connection he made with him.  After awhile, he couldn't mourn any longer on his own. His dad eventually moved to live with him and Bro. Together, they had gathered up enough money and moved to a pretty big home for all of them. John went back to school and all seemed fine. Almost fine though.    


      He was secluded. And refused to be the usual happy, good natured, prank pulling master he used to be. Who would be after...the accident. Imagine yourself in John's position, watching as the one you loved died right in front of your eyes. Not a pretty sight, huh? And you'd keep something that person had with them. Something that was dear to them. In this case, John had kept the shades he had given Dave. Bro had also given him the older 'version' of those shades. The pointed ones John had always thought were ridiculous. But they weren't ridiculous any more.  John's uncharacteristic behavior went like this for nearly a year. A year of suffering alone. Though his father tried his best to sympathize with John, the boy seemed more willing to talk with Bro more. John's Dad was more to come for when it was any other problem. When it came to anything relating to Dave, it was always Bro. 

  
Always Bro. 

  
      But then he came along.   
      Short. Wild red hair. Thick sweatshirts all the time, even in the hottest weather. Baggy pants, freckles lightly dusting his nose. Grey eyes.   
      His name was Karkat Vantas. And when he first came to school, the kid plunked himself down in front of John, opened his lunch box, and stared some fairly idle conversation beginning with "I'm the lucky asshole who's new here and you're the unlucky one who gets to show me the hell around this dumpster full of broken glass, razors, and shit. I'm Karkat." And that's when everything seemed to lift. Karkat had actually heard of what happened through the whispers from their peers as they gave John sympathetic looks. He had suffered his own loss. Though he refused to say exactly who had passed in his life. John connected with him in an instant.   
      And so, John and Karkat stuck to each other like bread and butter. Eventually, they connected even more. Both Bro and Dad accepted Karkat.   
      But after another year, John had taken it slow. But he couldn't take it any longer.   
      "Karkat I have something I want to confess." John started with. They were hanging at Karkat's house that day, marathoning all sorts of movies.   
      "What is it, John?" Came the gruff answer.   
      "I’m...going to be really plain here. I...I really like you." John said slowly, unable to make any eye contact with the other.   
      At first, there was no response. Then when one did voice, it wasn't filled with surprise or confusion. Not even disgust. "Well, I've been waiting for you to fess up."  
      "Wait what? You knew?!"  
      "John, you're terrible at hiding things. And we're talking about me. Karkat fucking Vantas. The love expert. I think I could tell from a pretty good ways away." And so, that's how their second relationship started. Four years they've been dating.   
      Through those years, not once did John ever actually bring Karkat home to meet Bro and Dad.   
Karkat had actually mentioned it during their third year being together. "John, I just realized that I've never been to your house or seen your parents."  
      "Woah, dude you're right. Wow. I really need to do that."   


      And then a year passed, both forgetting about it until now. John was dragging Karkat off to his house, rambling on about how he was going to like the two who had raised him.    
      "Jesus fucking christ John, calm down before you run your vocal cords till they're raw!" Karkat said, trying to calm his boyfriend down.    
      "I'm sorry Karkat but this is honestly a little exciting!"    
      They boy who once was so saddened and depressed with the loss of his previous and short lived boyfriend, now changed dramatically back to his old self within these past six years. Sure it was a long recovery, but Karkat had helped him a lot over the years and he wanted to have his Dad and Bro meet the one who had lifted his spirits.    
      "Exciting or no, I don't want you to murder your voice just by trying to tell me all about the people who raised you."    
      "You're right, I should just let them tell you!"   
      "Wait that's not wh-" he was cut off as John pulled Karkat off the sidewalk and up the driveway to his house, passing the tree and dangerous ghost ride Dad had for some reason dug up from their old house then brought here.    
      "Come on Karkat, you're so slow!"   
      "It's not my fault I've got short legs!" Came the snappy answer. John laughed and stepped into the home.    
      "DAD! BRO! I BROUGHT KARKAT HOME!" He called, cupping his hands over his mouth for the unnecessary volume that he knew would carry through the house and not be missed from a mile away. His Dad came in the hallway first, apron on with a mixing bowl in hand and whipping what looked to be part of some baked good.  "Hello son, did you have a good day?" John's father asked as if his child had not just screamed for them that his boyfriend was here.   


      "Great, dad!" he answered, grinning happily, then gesturing to Karkat. "This is Karkat."   
      "Hello Karkat, I'm Johnathan's father." He set the bowl down and went over to shake Karkat's hand. The boy in question got over his initial shock that when John said that his father liked to bake, he liked to bake.   
      The smell of cake filled the house and it was very obvious who the source of it was. Karkat shook his hand finally. "Hi...it's nice to meet you." Karkat said, lulling the usual cussing for the time being to a minimum.    
      "It's nice to finally meet you too. We've heard so much about you. I'm glad to see that my son is finally himself again. And we have you to thank for that."    
      "Oh..uh..you're welcome. I couldn't just leave him like that. Not after my own experience." Karkat said, rubbing the back of his neck a little. The older man smiled and nodded his understanding. There were footsteps on the spiral staircase over at the other end of the hall and down came Bro. He looked like he had just come from a shower, what hair did show from under his favorite grey cap, the blonde, almost white hair was slightly damp. Also, he had his katana with him, the sword sheathed and in Bro's hand. He was probably putting it back.    
      "Hi Bro! Come back from the roof? Sorry I wasn't there. School, ya know?" John had taken Dave's place after he passed and became Bro's sparring partner. Took awhile to convince his Dad to let him but eventually he agreed. John wasn't as fast as the Strider but he managed to do something cooler than flash stepping. John learned airwave manipulation. Or as Bro says, Sonic Wind Manipulation.    
      "That's alright, ain't your fault you're getting an education. Though I don't think ya need it. You're smart 'nough as it is." John smiled then gestured to Karkat.    
      "This is Karkat."    
      "Sup. You can call me Bro." He went over and ruffled Karkat's hair like he was a small toddler.    
      "Hey!" Karkat huffed at the even messier hair he has now. Bro gave a smirk and went off to go shove his sword somewhere.    
      "Come on Karkat, I want to show you around!" And John did as he said. He brought Karkat around the whole house. Their tour ended back outside in the front lawn, the boys sitting at the trunk of the tree.    
      "You three are all really happy here..." Karkat said, watching the sun begin to set as the red-orange hues extended far through the sky.    
      "Yeah...I probably wouldn't be this happy if you had never sat down that there that day." John leaned against Karkat a little, sighing softly and smiling as he too watched the sky overhead. Then a call came from the door.    
      "John, can you get the mail before I forget again?" It was Dad.    
      "Sure thing, be there in a sec." He got up and stretched. A few cars drove slowly past the house as John went to the mailbox that was stabbed in the ground next to the sidewalk. He went to open it, looking inside.    
      The next thing that happened stunned everyone. There was the sound of swerving and when John looked up, he saw a car rolling right towards him. Then pain. Excruciating pain. He was pinned. From what the boy could tell, down was up. And up was down. And he knew he was going to die. He...didn't get the chance to tell everyone that he loved them. The tender moment he had with Karkat seconds before were now replaced with twisted metal and loud sounds of crunching bones.   


      White. John saw...white. A light so bright it was almost black. What...was he seeing? Moments before he'd die? Was...it John's life. Wings unfurled.   
  
Then he blacked out.    
  
       When John woke up, he heard beeping and saw white. Was he...dead? Sure smelled like a hospital to him. "Oh my fucking god, you're alive!" Karkat.    
      "...Karkat...?" John said weakly. From what he saw through his cracked glasses, he saw the concerned face of his boyfriend.       Then Dad and Bro.    
      Then the cast on his left arm and right leg. He tried to sit up but Karkat kept him down.    
  
      "Stay down, John, the doctor said you have a few cracked ri. Your collarbone took a beating too." John obediently stayed.    
      "Karkat can I have some privacy with you...?" John asked quietly. The boy nodded then looked to the two older men who got up and left them alone for a few moments.    
      "What is it John?" Karkat asked, his voice holding a soft, caring tone. The one only reserved for him alone. 

  
      "I...I saw Dave." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you thought he was gunna pass. Nope. Not yet. Maybe he will. Maybe not. Dunno yet.  
> In the meantime I'll enjoy teasing you all.  
> ☆⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chu


	3. Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's recovery is progressing slowly but surely. He's getting visits though. Lots of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rolls around*

     "Dave?" Karkat echoed. Oh...right. John hadn't told Karkat in depth who Dave used to be.   
     "He was...the one who died. Before you met me." Karkat gave an 'oh' look and let it drop there. He loved how Karkat would understand that when they talked about sensitive topics he'd let it go like fine sand through spread fingers. "I could have sworn I saw him he...he has wings."   
     "John, how? He's..." Karkat obviously couldn't bring himself to say it. But the idea was still in the air.  
     "Dead. I know. But I know I saw him. I don't imagine this stuff. I know I'm not crazy enough to just make it up."   
     "You're right, you aren't crazy but even then it could just be something in your head..."  
     "I already said I didn't just imagine it Karkat." John retorts bitterly. Why wouldn't he believe him? Shouldn't Karkat stick with him, thick and thin?   
     Okay, okay, maybe he isn't cutting the other some slack. Maybe he did imagine it up, but it seemed too real. That car could have easily crushed him. What if...it couldn't be, could it? He never really believed in any of those stories since they seemed odd to him but now...   
     "John?" He was pulled out of his thoughts, drawn back to reality.   
     "Huh?"   
     "Just making sure you're still here." Karkat sighed softly. "You know, I seriously thought you died. And...you've been the best thing that's happened to me since my mom died." His mom died? Karkat must have seen his confusion because he elaborated. "She was the one who passed. The one I was talking about when I had told you I lost someone." Oh...  
     "I'm sorry..." John said quietly. The other only sighed and offered a smile. It was one of his 'it's alright John' smiles.   
     Within the next few weeks, Karkat visited John every day, coming as soon as he can with school and all. From what he could tell, Karkat was trying to juggle his time as well as he could. When he came with a textbook, John would help him on something he's stuck on. Which happened to be a lot. Not surprising. It was a lot of science stuff anyways.   


     His Dad and Bro came to visit a lot, Bro more so due to his self employment. Dad was working off in the offices. Obviously not his father's cup of tea but it was still bringing in money to pay the bills. John hadn't told either of them that he had actually seen Dave yet. He was...nervous. What if he really was losing his mind? John hoped not...he didn't want to be stuck on the belief that Dave was some sort of angel or something, protecting him, then being told that he was going totally nuts and losing his marbles.   
     It was another day and Karkat was being shooed out of the room. Visiting hours were over and it was almost time for lights out. Karkat, being as annoying as he could, tried to oppose otherwise. Obviously it didn't work. In all honestly, John wanted to move around. But the doctors told him that he still needed to wait, for healing sake at least. Sitting around was making him tired and he had nothing good to really do. They gave him puzzles and whatnot, but he's done them all. 

  
     GOD THIS IS SO FUCKING BORING! 

  
     But that's when the feathers started appearing.  


     At first, John thought it was wind blowing them in from his window. It wasn't uncommon, but then again, people don't leave their windows open on chilly October days. It started with one feather. It was soft, white with speckled spots of a dark red, and oddly familiar. He tried to remember what bird he saw with a feather like this but couldn't recall anything like it.   
     He had kept the feather in hopes of trying to remember. Maybe he was losing his mind? What if he were dying and his brain wanted him to think he knew or something? What if-- No. Don't start with that again.   
     The next day he woke up, there were more feathers. Much more. The red each day grew. Was it blood? Or something else. It didn't seem like blood to him. John was determined to find out. So that night he stayed up late, trying his best to stay awake long enough to see what or who was visiting his room. But within ten minutes, he was asleep again. When he woke up, John didn't just find feathers that morning. A note.   
     He waited for Karkat to come that day from school before reading it. He wanted to prove to the other that he wasn't losing it just yet.   
  
     'John,   
I know it's been six years and you've moved on with Karkat but...okay, here's the hard part. I'm your guardian angel. Remember all those times we joked about dying then protecting the other? Well it's actually happening now.  
               ~Dave’

  
     "John, anyone could be dissin’ you on this." Karkat said after he finished reading it.   
  
     "Karkat, I know Dave's handwriting, this is actually him! I don't know how but he is! This explains what I saw! And the feathers!" Karkat rubs the back of his neck, sighing a little as his hand dropped to his side.   
     "Anyone could have messy handwriting John. As for the feathers..." the redhead shrugged and gave a look of confusion to him. John scowled a bit.   
     "Karkat, are you saying you don't believe me?"   
     "I never said I didn't..."   
     "But you've been implying that you didn't ever since I said I saw Dave..." John frowned deeply, very unhappy.   
     "I never said that either John."   
     "You told me I was going crazy!"   
     "No I didn't."   
     Throughout this entire transaction, Karkat's voice has been level, almost calm. Something he did whenever he was really trying to seem serious. But the usual message wasn't going through to the other. His voice only rose, sounding more desperate and hysterical at each word.   
     Why wasn't Karkat supporting him?! They had made a promise to always be understanding, no matter what! What was going on!?   
     "Y-YOU DID! YOU M-MIGHT HAVE NOT SAID IT OUT LOUD BUT THE IMPLICATION WAS CLEARLY THERE!" For some reason, something warm and wet was rolling down his cheeks. John's body shuttered as he sunk into the soft bed sheets. "W-why don't you believe m-me Karkat...? I know I'm telling the truth..." John sunk even lower to the sheets. He wanted to hide. "I-I don't want to fight with you Karkat..." he mumbled softly. "I-I just want you to see..." he turned a bit in the bed so his face was away from Karkat."understand..." he mutters.   
     If John were facing Karkat, he'd have a look of pure and utter shock on his face. It hardened for a second. But then it eased, sighing softly.   
     "I'm sorry John...maybe they can let me stay overnight. They sometimes let you. Hopefully I count as family." Karkat sighs. The other turns a bit to peek at him. His eyes were puffy from the tears and his cheeks stained.   
     "...You'd do that?"   
     "Yeah, of course. What kind of boyfriend would I be of I didn't at least stay overnight one goddamn night? A pretty shitty one, that's for sure. I'm pretty sure I don't need to disappoint anyone more than they already are."   
     "...Thanks Karkat."   
     And so, they were given permission to let Karkat stay...after a lot of convincing. They had set up a makeshift bed out of one of the foldable cubes they had dug out of the back room. Along with blankets and a few good pillows, there was Karkat's bed.   
     But of course, when lights out came around, the other joined John in his bed. It was sturdy enough to hold two teenage boys of course. They curled closely together, John being the usual big spoon and nuzzling into the fluffy red hair.   
     Now, it took Karkat some time to actually fall asleep versus where John only took about ten to fifteen minutes. So when roughly an hour rolled around and John was long since asleep, Karkat was stuck with his mind. A dangerous place to be at this time of day. But soon enough, John was jolted awake. "Mmhhh....wha-? Karkat, go to sleep..." John groans softly, clinging to the other's form. He was sitting up. Why was he sitting up? Why can't he just go to sleep with him?   
     "John you lazy fucker, get up." Karkat hisses, shaking John again and drawing him from the doze that was already beginning to set in. He groaned a bit before sitting up and yawning.   
     "What Karkat, why can't you just let me sleep?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and reaching for his glasses to put on. Karkat shoved them on his face for him. John huffed a bit and went to straighten them out.   
     "Look." Karkat pointed.   
     "Karkat, I just want to sleep can't I eve-" he turns in the general direction his boyfriend points and stops dead in his sentence. Holy shit.   
     Literally, holy.   
     "Hey..." says the voice he hasn't heard in six years.   
     "D-Dave?"   
  
     Dave isn't in what John had last seen him in. Rather, he was wearing a white version of what he'd usually wear. A white and grey plaid shirt, white jeans, white sneakers. Everything he wore was white, save for Dave's hair, skin, and shades. Didn't John have those in his room? How'd...ooooooh.   
     White, feathered wings were folded neatly against Dave's back. But on closer inspection, there was red. The same shade from the first feather John found. Towards the more primary feathers, the red stood out on the pristine white. "Dave..." came from the boy's mouth. He was stunned. Really stunned.   
     "That's me. Ya don't have to wear it out. You know, it took me forever to even get this job." Dave shoved his hands in his pockets and gave a grin. Karkat was silent through the whole thing. "Hey, Kitkat. Thanks for takin' care of John for me...I appreciate it. A lot."  


     If John wasn't stuck in his bed, he would have gone up and hugged Dave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slowly rolls away*


End file.
